


Helping Hands

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [58]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Massage, Post-Avengers (2012), Sexual Tension, Summer, Sunscreen, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: When Tony asks for some help with sunscreen, Loki isn't about to say no.





	Helping Hands

Loki had been reading when Tony broke the silence.

“Hey Loki,” Tony called, making the mage glance up. 

They were sitting beside the pool at Tony’s Malibu property. Tony was lying on his stomach on one of his many deckchairs; his hair still slightly damp from his last dive into the water. His arms were folded under his head and he wore nothing but red swim trunks and ridiculous pink sunglasses. 

Tony had shifted his head in order to better see Loki. The mage was sitting on his own deckchair under the shade of a large umbrella. Tony gave his most charming smile and asked, “Think you could help me out?”

Loki knew what Tony wanted. It was the same thing he had been asking for with hopeful eyes ever since he had dragged Loki out to the pool.

A year ago, Loki wouldn’t have believed it was possible he could sink so low, but a year ago, Loki hadn’t known he would fall for a mortal.

Putting down his book on the table beside him, Loki picked up the tube of sunscreen that was resting beside his drink and made his way over to Tony. He had intended to merely crouch down beside the man, but Tony told him with an easy grin, “Sit on the chair, it can take the weight of us both.”

Loki... hesitated, but to refuse would prompt curiosity and curiosity could prompt realisation. The truth was that while Loki was interested in and attracted to Tony, the mortal only considered them friends. They had become close while Tony was dating Miss Potts and while he had ended his relationship with her nine months ago, Loki had seen no point in revealing his interest when the man would be unlikely to ever consider him as a prospect.

It didn’t mean Loki couldn’t enjoy his time with Tony or enjoy the way that coating the man in sunscreen allowed Loki’s hands to run over smooth, warm skin and imagine there was something more between them. 

It was why Loki only took a moment to decide before he was moving to sit beside the man on the chair. He placed some of the cream in his hand, watching as Tony rested his chin back on his hands. The moment that Loki’s hand started to apply the cream to his back, Tony let out a soft sigh and relaxed. 

Yet, unlike before when Tony had been standing, this time Loki could feel the tension in his muscles, the knots formed from too many nights bent over experiments and fighting in battles to save his planet.

Loki didn’t think before he brought his other hand down, applying sunscreen as much as he was digging his fingers into knots. Tony let out a shaky breath beneath him, turning to putty under his palms, his hands dropping to hang off the deckchair. 

“You’re amazin’,” Tony told him, his voice almost a slur.

It made Loki smile. It also made him shift in order to be in a better position to work out the stress in Tony’s muscles. Loki straddled Tony’s thighs, his focus on nothing but the pleasure of the man beneath him.

Loki only realised the problem with his new position some minutes later when his thumbs were digging into Tony’s back and the mortal was letting out soft little groans and moans. Loki swallowed at hearing the sounds, but he kept using generous strokes of his hands to indulge in the feel of Tony’s skin.

He wasn’t thinking, he wasn’t paying _attention_ , and when a stroke of his thumbs down Tony’s spine made the mortal arch and shift, it ground Tony’s firm, perfect bottom right up against Loki’s forming arousal. It made Loki’s breath hitch and his hips twitch forward as he barely managed to bite down on a groan.

Tony, by comparison, froze against him.

Loki could only stare at Tony’s back, his body tense and his breath caught in his chest.

“Is that sunscreen in your pocket,” Tony asked quietly, “or are you just happy to be straddling me?”

Loki flinched and pulled his hands back from Tony’s skin. He closed his eyes and grimaced, frustration and regret spreading through his chest. He knew he could attempt to lie, to pretend his mind had wandered to a beautiful woman, or that it had been too long since he’d last lain with another, but the lies felt heavy on his tongue.

He couldn’t lie to Tony. He hadn’t been able to for months.

“I got carried away,” he whispered, allowing the man to draw his own conclusions. “I apologise, Tony.”

He moved to shift off him, to leave the other man and slip quietly into the house, but before he could move far, Tony’s hand was coming back and grabbing his wrist. It kept Loki in place and made him raise his eyes to find Tony had turned to look at him. He used his free hand to lift up his sunglasses, revealing his beautiful brown eyes.

He smiled and while the gesture was soft, his eyes were filled with a darker heat. “Not a complaint, Loki.”

He barely finished speaking before he was arching and rolling his hips to press against Loki’s arousal once more. Loki let out a soft moan and his head fell forward as his hips twitched towards the other man.

Tony let out a soft laugh, sounding delighted. He squeezed Loki’s wrist and when Loki looked at him again, Tony’s grin had turned to a very wicked smirk. He took Loki’s hand and brought it to the waistband of Tony’s trunks. 

“Hey Loki,” he murmured, his voice a low rumble and his eyes darkening. “Think you could help me out?”

Loki grinned, and just like when he had been asked in the past; he was more than willing to lend Tony his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I didn't mention this at the beginning 'cause it would have given it away but, this all came about when I messaged a friend with this scenario: " _Tony loves getting Loki to put sunscreen on his back because he gets Loki's hands on him. Loki likes doing it because he gets his hands on Tony. Both of them are oblivious to their mutual attraction and this stealthy attempt to touch and get touched._ "
> 
> Sadly, it was too on the nose to be the summary, but I liked it too much not to add it in the notes. I hope you liked this little ficlet! :)


End file.
